Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order
by Flipkicks
Summary: After the blood war has ended, our hero Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in a different world filled with magic and apparently alternative timelines of known legends. How will he be able to find his way back home and what's this being a master? Ichigo X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new crossover story, "Fate/A Reaper's Order" a Fate/GO X Bleach crossover story.**

**This story takes place after the 'Blood War' and goes into the start of Fate/GO. Ichigo will be involved romantically with his servants. **

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

Unknown Location

"How is the patient?" One of the doctors asks one of the nurses, monitoring their patient's vitals.

"So far, he's in stable condition. Heartbeat stable, brain wave patterns normal." The nurse started to the doctor, "He'll possibly wake up soon."

A smile forms on the doctors face and he sighs in relief. When they found the late-teen/young man, they saw him covered in snow and apparently out cold. They made a mad rush to save this young man's life and now everything seems to be going smoothly.

"By the way, how are his magic circuits?" The doctor asks her.

"His magic circuits are in perfect condition..." The nurse goes quiet as she examines his magic circuits and her eyes widen, "Sir, he has 172 magic circuits, all high quality that can handle 1056 prana units!" Everyone in the room has their eyes widen in shock. Everyone knows that over a hundred magic circuits are extremely rare and including if the circuits are all high quality. They checked his fingerprints to see if he belongs to any known families and none of his fingerprints match to anyone.

"Is he part of the Master Initiative?" One of the head doctors asks her, "If this is true, he should be part of it."

"I don't believe so sir." One of the nurses begins to look up their patient and to see if there is any info on him. "Actually sir, there isn't any record of him." The head doctor walks his way to the nurse's desk and sees the screen there actually isn't any info about this young man.

Name: Unknown  
Age:?  
Height: 5'11  
Hair Color: Orange  
Eye Color: Brown  
Notable features: Circular scar around his heart.

As the head doctor finds this situation very strangely but they will have to figure out who he is but, for now, they would have to wait for him to wake up.

"How is he?" They hear the door opened, revealing a young woman with silver-white hair with part hair tied in a single braid and has a dark orange eye color. She is currently wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants and black heels on.

"He's in stable condition, ma'am. Everything is in the green so far." The head doctor stated to her, "We've checked the database on his background if he was part of any known families but nothing comes up. We also checked if his magic circuits are functional and what we found is astonishing ma'am."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow and is very interested. "What did you find?"

"We checked all of his circuits and all of them are high quality that can produce 1056 prana units. He has 172 circuits, again all high-grade quality." Her eyes widen to hear that someone who isn't part of any known families of magic to have something rare.

"Anything else should we know?" She asks him.

"Nothing for now until he wakes." The head doctor replies back, "For now, I'm going to have Leonardo monitor him until he wakes up. Also, we might need to find out more about him as there are no current records of him."

"Very well Doctor Romani. I'll let Lev know about our 'guest' and his condition. Hopefully, we can ask him questions later on." She then excuses herself and leaves the room.

Doctor Romani then turns his attention to one of his assistants, "I'll be giving these notes to Leonardo, hopefully, she can figure more about him." Romani then excuses himself from the room and heads into Leonardo's workshop.

Elsewhere

"How's she doing?"

"Vitals stable, brain waves green, heartbeat normal. Everything looks good."

She nods her head and goes up to the microphone and speaks, "Alright Mash, you're good to go." The person in the other room nods as the restraints come loose. The teen that was bound has lilac hair and lavender eyes. She wears rectangular frame glasses, a grey hoodie over a black shirt over a white-collar shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and tights, and brown shoes.

"For now, get some lunch, I'm sure that you're hungry by now." A gentleman in green suggested to one of his staff members. The teen, known as Mash, nods her head and heads off to the cafeteria.

"Can't believe that she only has two years left in her." One of the staff members knows that Mash is a Homunculus, a man-made artificial extension of nature that, external factors aside, will not die for as long as the planet is healthy and has mana left. However, the price of being given life through such artificial means is that the homunculus will invariably have some sort of physical defect (small stature, short lifespan, lower intellect or lack of reproductive capabilities are just a few examples). Even with their potential longevity, they are below humans when it comes down to their strength as life-forms.

"She has lived her life as if she was human." Another member stated sadly, "16 years living her life as a normal human but like all Homunculus, she will die before 'going out into the world'." He knows that most Humonculus don't have a normal lifespan and to see someone that has basically become a family member to die at an early age, is heartbreaking to him.

"We all know her fate, unfortunately." The gentlemen in green stated sadly, "For now, we will do whatever it takes for her to live a normal life." They all nod their heads and will make sure that Mash gets to live a normal life for these next two years.

As the staff begins to leave the room, the director comes in and is greeted by Lev.

"Ah Olga, is everything going well?" Lev casually asks her.

"Everything's fine sir." She started as she hands him the notes their patient, "Here's what Doctor Romani and our staff has written down about our patient."

Lev begins to read the notes and even he is astonished to find this out about their unconscious patient.

"His magic circuits would make his servants extremely powerful." He mutters to himself, "Any idea when he will wake up?"

Olga would then shake her head, "Unfortunately no sir. Doctor Romani is going to have Leonardo monitor him until he wakes up."

"That's good at least. For now, we'll have to proceed on with our Master's Initiative. Gather the masters in the grand room. It'll start in 15 minutes.

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter! I explain as to why Ichigo is currently unconscious and is under the care of Chaldea in the next chapter.**

**Who do you guys want to see be part of Ichigo's team?**

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new crossover story, "Fate/A Reaper's Order" a Fate/GO X Bleach crossover story.**

**I'm actually really surprised to see this positive reaction to the first chapter, thank you guys for checking out the first chapter and what you all thought and giving me ideas on.**

**Review(s):**

**Edboy4926: **Ichigo won't be completely nerfed. He won't access his full powers immediately as he is trying to process everything that is going around him. He will have his full powers until a bit later in the first singularity (Fuyuki City)

**Lots of you guys have been suggesting as to who should be part of Ichigo's servant team. I thought of doing something similar to Persona's Social Link, where it's based on Tarot/Arcana's. There will be multiple servants being placed in the Social link. Mash is going to be the Magician's Tarot/Arcana since its only natural with her being the female lead protagonist. The list isn't final until said otherwise.**

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. The World

**Also, there may be some OC based servants of the Bleach cast from different timelines.**

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

_"Kurosaki! NOW!" Uryu yells at his friend after firing a silver arrow at Yhwach's heart, temporarily making Yhwach lose his powers at the moment._

_Ichigo rushes over to his almost destroyed Bankai. Yhwach launches himself in the air as Ichigo retrieves his almost destroyed Zanpakuto, resting his sword on his shoulder._

_"So what if you managed to stop my powers for just an instant?!" Yhwach yells at the top of his lungs, surrounding his black aura around him and Ichigo._

_'Gotta end this now!' Ichigo jumps into the air and prepares to strike Yhwach down but quickly appears right in front of Ichigo's face, trying to destroy the Zanpakuto completely but it only destroyed the out layer of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, only to reveal the original look of his Shikai before he lost his powers._

_Ichigo slices Yhwach vertically, causing the Father of the Quincy to see what his former 2nd-in-command has been dreaming on._

_It was the former appearance of Zangetsu that would one day, kill him and stop everything he wanted to _achieve_. The sliced body pieces fell towards the ground, close by Uryu as Ichigo lands on the ground as well, tired from and exhausted from this long bloody war._

_"Finally..." Ichigo mutters out loud and collapses._

_"Kurosaki!" Uryu tries to rush over to his _friend's_ side but his injuries from facing Jugram Haschwalth, with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He was also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. _Uryu_ slowly limps his way to Ichigo as the others finally entered their way to _the portal_._

_"ICHIGO!" The others rush to Ichigo's side and Uryu's as well, hoping that Ichigo's injuries aren't serious. It was Rukia, Orihime and Chad rushing through and all helped the two of them up while Orihime was taking care of Ichigo's extended wounds._

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was starting to panic as Ichigo unknowingly opened up some wounds from his previous fights and his fight with Yhwach took him beyond his limits. Blood started pouring out his body, causing Orihime to try her hardest to save the person she loves. Ichigo was breathing heavily as Orihime was healing him._

_"How bad are his injuries?" Rukia asks the _auburn-haired_ teen._

_"I don't know." Said a concerned Orihime, "His wounds should be healed but it's not working!"_

_"That's because I am the one that's doing it." They all turned around to see Uryu being covered up by Yhwach's black aura, "Yhwach is trying to control me and since Ichigo is still a Quincy by blood, his power still _exists_." _Uryu_ said weakly, "I don't know how but Yhwach is trying to control me and I need Ichigo to do this last favor..." The black aura started attaching itself onto Uryu's body, "wake...him...up..." He struggles to maintain his control._

_"There has to be something Uryu!" Rukia was trying to figure out how _to stop_ this but Uryu waves it off._

_"Unfortunately there isn't." _Uryu_ grabs his right shoulder in pain, "Apparently when I was chosen to be his successor, it seemed that I would share that same fate as he did." The black aura started to reach his face and Uryu slaps Ichigo so that he can wake up. "Damnit Kurosaki! Wake your ass up!" He shouted at the _orange-haired_ Reaper._

_Ichigo opened his eyes and sees his friend._

_"What the hell?!" Said a surprised Ichigo, "What's going on?" He asks the Quincy heir._

_"I need you to kill me Kurosaki..." Uryu clutches his heart, "If you don't kill me, Yhwach will take over my mind and the fight will continue on..." Ichigo didn't want to do it as he is basically killing his friend and a distant cousin because of their Quincy Bloodline. He was trying to figure out how he can he save his friend but after Uryu explained it to him, there was no way for him to be saved and Ichigo only had one choice._

_"Damnit..." He clutches his hands into a fist, trying to hold his anger in and he did what Uryu asked of him. He picks up Tensa Zangetsu and pierces his sword into Uryu's heart, shocking everyone around him and Uryu smiled sadly as he was about to die from his friend._

_"The punishment for what you've done shall be this _then_." _Uryu_ lays his head _on _his _friend's_ right shoulder, "You'll live on, carrying the burdens of the Quincies. You bare the pain and suffering of Quincies and you will always wear a mask serving as a Quincy and as a Soul Reaper." _Uryu_ said, weakly and can feel that his life is about to be taken away from his friend and ally, Ichigo Kurosaki._  
_"You'll no longer _live_ your life as a normal student nor will you ever. You will no longer live your life as Ichigo Kurosaki." He places his left bloody on Ichigo's left cheek, "You shall sacrifice your ordinary pleasures in life for the benefit of the world. For all eternally."_

_His hands were shaking uncontrollably, to think that he would have to kill one of his friends. "I accept the terms of this _contract,_" Ichigo said quietly as he sheds a tear that final moment for killing his former friend and with Uryu last moments, he left a bloody _handprint_ on his face as he pulls out his Zanpakuto out of his heart, placing his sword on the ground and helping Uryu's body lay down. Using his two fingers, he closes Uryu's eyes, "Rest in peace, Ishida." He turns around and begins to walk away._

_With one last look_, He_ looks at his hands and sees his bloody palms, shaking that he would be the one to kill his friend._

_'Damnit...' He closes his eyes and he fell unto his knees, he places his hands on his head, trying his best not to let his pain be heard but couldn't as he screams into the air. Letting his emotions be heard for the first time since the day Grand Fisher took his mother from him so many years ago._

_As he was screaming, he felt someone's arms wrap their arms around his neck. He instantly could tell who's arms they belong to._

_"Orihime..." He looks at the right corner of his eyes, seeing the familiar auburn teen's hair._

_"You aren't alone Kurosaki-kun." she said to the _orange-haired_ teen, "You still have us, your family and everyone in the Soul Society."_

* * *

Chaldea, Summoning Room  


"How's the Graph Saint?" One of the scientists asks the head of the scientist division, Leonardo Da Vinci.

"We're in the green." She stated with a smirk that appears to be up to something.

"Uh Ma'am, your smirking again." One of her associates pointed out.

"Oh am I?" She teases her colleagues and they know that whenever she smirks, there is always something going on in her head.

"You saw something, ma'am." Another of her assistants had a feeling something unusual.

She finally decided to tell them what she saw as they all gathered around her, "When we found that young man outside in the cold winter, there was a spike here." She pointed to the monitor that showed footage of both the team that saved the unconscious young man from the cold and a little spark in the room.

"Normally we would need the right materials to perform a summoning, how could nothing make a spark?"

"While you all know that I am a servant under the command of Doctor Romani, I can sense other servants presence if I were in a fight but there isn't a servant around here." Leo stated and continues, "There's something unusual about him when we took him in the medical bay. I can feel this intense pressure coming out of him."

"Really?" A third assistant raises her eyebrows, "You can feel pressure coming out of him?"

"There's this pressure that is ready to let loose but on the other hand, there's a kind gentle soul in him that only wants to protect." Her assistants begin to wonder who in the hell did they helped rescued from the cold outside.

"But to the topic at hand ma'am, how does this connect to the spark in the summoning room?"

"As Katherine stated, the only way we could summon servants into our world is through materials related to a particular servant. But for some reason, if you check here and through different filters, you can see this." Leonardo changes the camera filter and to a filter that everyone could see, and they are all surprised to see that there's this big 'aura' surrounding the young man, a bright blue aura with red sparks around him. "There's something in him that went into here and made a little spark."

As Leonardo begins discussing it with her assistants, the head director of Chaldea enters the room.

"Ah, Miss Marie, glad you decided to enter." Leo greets the director.

"Seems you were having quite the discussing Leo. Did I miss something?" Olga raises an eyebrow. Leonardo would show her the footage once more to her and this immediately catches her attention, "Is he a Demi-Servant?"

Leonardo shakes her head, "For the most part Miss Olga, he's completely human."

'No human should have that kind of aura unless he's either a Servant, Demi-Servant or a Presudo Servant.' She thinks to herself, "Is there anything else Leo?"

"This." She then shows Olga the footage from the summoning room, where there was a spark coming out of it, "If you look here, his aura was able to reach her and cause a little spark, almost summoning a Servant."

"Leo, I'm going to need you to watch over him until he wakes up. Doctor Romani wanted you to take some notes with your keen eyes. Hopefully you'll be able to figure out more about our guest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new crossover story, "Fate/A Reaper's Order" a Fate/GO X Bleach crossover story.**

**I'm actually really surprised to see this positive reaction to the first chapter, thank you guys for checking out the first chapter and what you all thought and giving me ideas on.**

**Review(s):**

**Naanox876: **I'm using the Persona/Shin Megami Tensei version instead of the actual terms since I'm a fan of the Persona series.

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon:  
XXII. The World

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** Awaken**

Med Bay  
A few minutes Later

After watching the recorded footage, Leonardo went to the med bay and check on their 'guest'. This little matter actually got Leo intrigued by the young man, something in her mind that is saying 'test subject'.

_A genius branded as omnipotent. A person of Europe's 15th~16th Century. A prominent genius who provided a lot of influence on the advancement of civilization and who left his name behind in human history. Although he is recorded to be a peerless handsome young man, a matchless pretty boy—this is, in fact, his appearance. Regardless, age and gender have no effect before a true genius. Doctrines and fashion may change with the times, but there is merely one truth. Whatever happens, da Vinci is the unrivaled omnipotent one!_

_This servant is none other than one of the most well known important figures of the Italian Renaissance, Leonardo Da Vinci. In this way, da Vinci was "self-aware" of his/her omnipotence. Knowing the existence of magic that is concealed in Mystery, and also letting his/her talent in that field blossom, already, it is no more than a natural result for him/her. Although his/her body does not even possess the Magic Circuits that are refined by the bloodline according to one's family lineage, as well as a Magic Crest that is the result of the diligent studies of successive generations of magi, the omnipotent one was going strong. Naturally, regarding the _number_ of her Magic Circuits that he/she was born with, it is understandably negligible. And yet, its quality is something that should be called outside the standard, while concerning its composition, it is very abnormal. It would mean that his/her omnipotence would be also demonstrated to the magical world._

When she was summoned by Doctor Romani, everyone was shocked to hear that the greatest mind in the Italian Renaissance is using a female's body, or rather, the body of his/her most famous painting, The Mona Lisa. Of course, they did make sure that she is really the legendary genius by testing her memory; with her famous paintings, her friendship with Michelangelo, her journey throughout Italy, everything was spot on. It did take a while for them to call her 'Her' since everyone again thought Leonardo was Male.

Entering the med bay, Leonardo finds the young man with spiky orange hair still unconscious. Looking over the file she was given, Leo begins putting some magic circles around him, checking all of his magic circuits, organs, nerves, and his psyche, everything is in the green.

'So far, everything's going nicely. All we can do for now is wait for him to wake up.' Leo thinks to herself and puts away her notes until she had an idea, checking his soul.

Since it has been on her mind for a while now, she actually wanted to know from seeing his 'aura'. Placing a hand around his heart, a rune begins forming around it and there was something very interesting. She sees three 'orbs' one being red, the second one being yellow and the third one is yellow. Normally one person has one soul but for some reason, this young man has one soul that is divided into 3 pieces.

'This is...strange...' Leonardo then uses her runes to identify each of the 'personalities' of the souls. The red orb is a desire to protect those he cares about and will do anything for them. The blue orb is a sense of duty. 'Duty?' She raises an eyebrow and could tell that he's nothing more than a late teen but how could he have a sense of duty? The next orb, the yellow one, is his instincts running wild in a fight. This takes her back a step as she never has seen something this 'berserk' in a while. While she is a servant, she isn't used to combat but has seen her share when she was alive.

Even though he's unconscious, she could sense a gentle and calm presence in him but after judging the three parts of him, she is going to really keep an eye on him.

Leonardo begins examining their 'guest', 'Judging his appearance, maybe 17-18 years old, his hands have a bunch of callouses,' making Leonardo wonder. Normally she would presume that it must be from working out but that isn't the case for her. She could tell that these callouses are from wielding a weapon of sorts. She would then look over his notes and the one particular noticeable feature is the circular scar around his heart.

Placing her hand around the scar, she could feel something unusual. She could feel that this is something like magic but its more like death than actual true magic.

"Just what are you?" Leonardo questions herself as her runes continue on examining the teen but unknowingly, the body flings up like a zombie and he opens his eyes, revealing His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera.

_**"What are you doing?" **_the left side of his face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head.

Leonardo could feel this intense pressure coming out of him and had to put instinctively brings out her mechanical arm to block him from lunging at her but he is able to push her back and causing several layers of the wall down, instantly putting everyone on high alert.

{Emergency Lockdown! Emergency Lockdown!}

The 'possessed teen' materializes One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

'Projection Magic?!' Leo blocks the attack again with her mechanical arm and she could tell that it's slicing through bit by bit, 'No, this doesn't feel like it!' She ducks her head from the teen's horizontal slash and delivers a hard punch to the stomach but she knows that physical strength isn't her specialty.

_**"Like that would hurt me!" **_The 'teen' stated and shrugs off the attack and the blade begin to glow blue.

Leonardo notices this and begins to think of a way for him to think of a way to knock him out.

_**"Get-"**_ He gets interrupted with multiple tranquilizer rounds being shot at him and soon the teen falls down unconscious from the shots.

"Put some restraints on him." Olga orders couple of the guards, "Have our construction works start fixing up the now destroyed rooms." She then turns her attention to Leonardo, "Are you alright?" She asks her concernedly.

"I'm fine." She assures her, "But he's way too dangerous." Leonardo stated, "There was something in him that suddenly woke up."

"Woke up?" Olga raises an eyebrow.

"Like another being or a different personality." She then continues, "While not like Jekyll/Hydes Noble Phantasm but I think there was something that 'wanted to get out of him'."

"We will definitely need to keep an eye on him. Guess I will be the one to ask him once he's up."

"We'll need a servant to make sure that nothing goes wrong this time. I believe we should be able to draw out a Saber Class."

While the guards are moving the teen's body, a wing sigil appears on his right hand and begins to expand to the entire arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new chapter for a story, "Fate/A Reaper's Order" Thank you guys for checking**** the latest chapter and what you all thought and giving me ideas on.**

**Sorry for not updating as much, been working like crazy for the holiday season and I'm also have been job searching since I kinda need to get the benefits coming next year.**

**To those that complain about me making the chapters short, it's my way of writing. I get that it adds more to the story but its the way on how I would like to write so please stop complaining about it.**

**Review(s):**

**Naanox876: **I'm using the Persona/Shin Megami Tensei version instead of the actual terms since I'm a fan of the Persona series.

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber), Heracles (Berserker/True Archer)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon: BB (Moon Cancer)  
XXII. The World

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** Awaken Part II  
Project Fate**

"Professor Lainur," Olga greeted as he turned down the hallway towards the person standing there. Although, it was strange that the smell was stronger than usual. He must have been at one of the workshops recently. "How are you today?"

"Ah Olga, I'm doing well. How are you?" Lev Lainur nodded in greeting. He continued his walk forward and Olga fell in step with him.

"I'm doing well but we're going to have to fix several walls from earlier," Olga stated to him.

"I've heard from some of the staff it was some guy probably around your age that caused it." Lev chuckled before returning to serious. "It's just in case, I'll send word to the med bay to make sure that we don't have problems later on if he goes on a rampage that is."

"Well, I'm not going to let some little incident interrupted our Master Candidates. I have some of our staff places some spells in case he was to go berserk again."

Lev nodded. "Good and hopefully we can find out as to why he went into that 'berserk' state." When he found out their 'guest' had gone into some 'berserk' state, Lev found it very intriguing that someone had gone up against a Servant and was holding on his own for the time. He also had to ask their medical staff to figure out the white skin transformation but none of them were able to figure that one out or even the horn coming out of his head.

The staff also is unable to lift the two swords that he dropped on the floor from his 'fight' against Leonardo.

"Could he perhaps be a Demi-Servant or Pseudo-Servant?" Lev asks her.

"I highly doubt it." Olga waves it off, "While we did check his biology, spiritual features, everything about him is human. We're still trying to figure out the high pressure that Leonardo can feel from him."

A hiss sounded from the corridor they were passing by and both Olga and Lev turned to face it. A small furry squirrel Phantasmal creature took the opportunity to jump onto Olga's arms.

"It's been a minute since we last saw you Fou, mind telling us where you were?" Lev Lainur asks the white little beast.

"Maybe he has been wandering around with Mash being tested by the Doctor," Olga suggested as she strokes Fou's fur, to which the little beast hums. "Or he could be trying to figure out our guest in the med bay."

"While we still don't know much of Fou, but he has a high scent for death apparently. Especially with some of our low leveled star servants that are around." Lev added, "Have we found anything on him yet?"

Olga would shake her head, "Unfortunately no sir. We ran a thorough check from all files throughout the world, there isn't a file on him. No fingerprints or anything. I'm not sure if he would do any of that, even if he did have a little against Leo but I don't sense any hostility from him."

That raises Lev's eyebrow, giving him the idea that maybe there's something else in their 'guest's' body that would try to protect him, much like a mother or father would do for their newborn baby or any child.

"For now, I would recommend you going on with the Master Initiation, it would seem that it's about that time."

Olga would look at her watch on her left arm and she would need to be there in about 10 minutes to greet and hopefully, a new master would be able to help Chaldea in the future.

* * *

With Doctor Romani

'Whose Spirit was that?' The doctor has been watching over the recorded video on the summoning chamber and has been trying to figure out who got summoned here. 'These stats are out of this word!'

He then begins looking up to see potential matches with these readings and so far, it has to lead him to several matches from the top 5 Star Leveled Servants.

Strength: B+  
Endurance: B+  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A+  
Luck: A+  
NP: EX

'The Noble Phantasm got increased to an EX Rank but everything else got up by a level. So if I go down a rank or two...bingo what!?" He looks at his screen and is baffled to see the servant that got summoned is one of the top servants in the Throne of Heroes. 'How the hell did he summoned her?!'

10 minutes later...

While Olga is doing the Master's Initiation, there was a couple of technicians fixing up the Rayshift as the first Rayshift is soon to start and they want to make sure that everything goes a hundred percent right and they don't want to have a major incident in their hands.

"So far so good." One of the technicians, Kelly, is viewing the chart in her heads, everything is in the green so far.

"No signs of trouble so far. We're good." The other technician, Vincent, grabs his walkie, "Sir Shiem, we're good."

"Good, make sure that we're it stays that way."

"Yes, sir."

The two technicians would keep an eye out for anything that was to happen on their watch since today is a very important day for Chaldea.

A few minutes later,

The intercom blared to life with its distinctive crackle. "Attention all personnel. Please stand-by as we begin preparations for Rayshift. Attention all personnel. Please stand-by as we begin preparations for Rayshift."

"Well, here we go!" von Nettesheim shouted, Rum behind him started nearly quivering in excitement. "Places everyone!"

"So glad the director isn't here. Can't you see her going 'Be silent! You work for me and this behavior is unseemly!'" Kelly said in a perfect imitation of Director Animusphere's voice. Laughter rang out from the technicians as Vincent headed towards the panels where the fuses are kept.

"Did you really capture her voice in a bounded field just so you could ventriloquize her, Kelly? I didn't think you had the guts for that!"

"Eh, laugh it up, laugh it up. My wind element is going to revolutionize the steam here."

"Yeah, the steam off the director."

Amidst the smack talk between the two technicians, von Nettesheim tried to regain order "Now calm down everyone, we don't want- "

BOOM!

**{Code Red! Code Red!}**

More explosions erupt Chaldea, staff members, mages getting caught in the blast fire.

"Protect him!" Leonardo orders the remaining faculty members as she uses her staff to protect them from the intense fire.

As the faculty members begin moving the unconscious teen from the bed, an invisible force rushes at them and pushes back the fire from reaching them. Everyone was stunned to see the invisible servant blocking starting to turn visible. Their eyes widen to see the servant finally be revealed.

**Yume ni mika ita, Ano hi no kage ni Todokanai sakebi.**

Mordred looks at the grey cloudy sky and smirks, raising her sword and is eager to fight.

**Asu no jibun ha Nante egaite mo Kienai negai ni nureru.**

Scathach spins her lances around her as she walks through the Land of the Shadows while King Hassan merely observes the kingdom below him.

**Koboreochiru kakera wo Tsukamu sono te de...**

Bedivere quickly runs outside of Camelot as the Knights of the Round Table are after him.

**Yureru kokoro kakaete Tobikonde ike yoru e!**

The command seal on Ichigo begins to glow brightly red around his hand and the magic circuits started to accelerate.

**Dare ka no tami ni ikite kono toki ga subete ii deshou?**

The Goddess Rhongomyniad sits on her throne and sees her kingdom from the heavens.

**Misekake no jibun wa sotto suete tada ari no mama de.**

Ichigo wakes up and sees a young woman with blonde hair in blue attire in front of his bed.

"Are you my master?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order", thank you guys for checking out the previous chapter and what you all think of the story so far.**

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber), Heracles (Berserker/True Archer)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon: BB (Moon Cancer)  
XXII. The World

**Those who keep on asking me to write chapters longer, please stop asking.**

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** Singularity F  
Fuyuki City Part 1**

Chaldea,

"Wait...master?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow, still not getting the correct info, "Where am I?" He asks the faculty members that are around him and his 'servant'. "Wait who're you guys by the way?!"

"Mind telling us your name?" Leonardo manages to bring down the fire around them with her staff, "There are things we don't know about you young man."

Without much choice, He decided to introduce himself to the people here, "Ichigo Kurosaki, a 3rd-year student at Karakura Town, Japan. Mind sharing your names now?"

'Karakura Town?' One of the faculty members raises an eyebrow, 'Never heard of that place in Japan.' She would have to make a mental note and find out about Ichigo's apparent hometown. "My name is Lisa Lisa, next to me is Robert E.O Speedwagon. We're part of Chaldea's Master Program as advisors. We're located in Antarctica-"

"Wait we're in the South Pole?!" Ichigo says in disbelief, "You guys are that serious of a secret organization that you all go to the coldest place on Earth?"

'Well, that was quick...' Speedwagon didn't think that Ichigo would get in from his 'guess' of words. Our Organization, Chaldea Security Organization, is a secret agency founded to prevent the "certain extinction" of the human race." He briefly explains what their group is about to Ichigo and this raises more questions for the orange-haired teen.

"Well explain more Kurosaki-kun but for now, I would recommend us getting out of here safely." Leonardo decided to save the subject for later, "Saber, I trust you to help us get out of here." She turns her attention to the blonde-haired servant.

"Of course, My master's safety is my top priority and also given his condition, I'll help you guys out." Saber stated to the other Servant, "How many are still alive?" She asks her.

"A few hundred." Lisa Lisa response first, "Besides a few key members, Teams A has been presumed KIA already and the other master candidates didn't survive."

"What is the safest place to be?" Saber asks her as she helps up Ichigo stand up.

"That'll be two floors down in one of our safety rooms." Speedwagon spoke up, "Normally if we have an explosion from Leonardo's shop, we would all go here." He shows them a map of the base, two floors down, where the largest safe room is. "Thanks to most of the scientists, mages and servants made sure that the room would be patted with the best defensive magic in all of the earth."

"Fine...just get us out of here." He didn't much have a choice but to let follow these people while his 'servant' Saber helps him walk since he is still processing everything.

"Speedwagon, Lisa Lisa, please lead the way. I'll stay behind to clear this fire and find more of surviving members of Chaldea." Leonardo says to the two observers as the group went forward and proceeded to head two floors down and hopefully find other members of Chaldea still alive.

As the group continues navigating the burning hallways, Lisa Lisa begins explaining Ichigo's role as a master.

Masters is a designation given to an individual, usually a magus, who has become one of the formal participants of the Holy Grail War by obtaining Command Spells and forming a contract with a Servant. To become a Master, a person must successfully summon a Servant through the use of a specific Formal Craft ritual. Upon completion, the Master must formalize a contract with the Summoned Servant by acknowledging their respective roles. The process creates a link between the two, allowing the Master to support the Servant with their magical energy or an external source.

In every known case, with one exception, Masters only occur through the power of the Great Grail of Fuyuki City. The Grail both selects prospective Masters according to their needs and provides the majority of the energy needed to manifest and maintain the Servant. It also provides the Command Spells which grant limited control of the Servant to the Master.

"But how did I summon Saber then?" Ichigo asks her, still a bit confused as to how he 'summoned' Saber. "You say that I need an object related to the Servant but I don't even know who her name is."

"While that may be true but most of the items we've gathered were all here so we could summon any 5-Star Servant and you managed to summon one of the best Saber Servants." Lisa Lisa stated to the orange-haired late teen. "We'll explain more as we reach the safe room."

Both Lisa Lisa and Speedwagon begin explaining their purpose as part of Chaldea. The initial Singularity detected by Chaldea, believed to be the cause of humanity's future extinction, was located in Fuyuki, Japan in 2004 AD and codenamed Singularity F. The mission is to explore and eliminate the Singularity was designated the **First Order.**

As both of them continue explaining as to what they do, a sudden white flash before everyone and once the flash ends, both Ichigo and his Servant Saber are nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Year: 2004  
Fuyuki City

"Roger that. Best of luck to you, Director. We can now communicate in short bursts. Feel free to contact me in an emergency." Roman acknowledged the recent instructions that she had just given.

Olga Marie Animusphere scoffed at Roman's words. Couldn't the lackadaisical fool see that there would be no point in contacting him in an emergency? "Even if we sent an SOS, nobody would come to our rescue." She pointed out.

The image of the head of the medical division seemed to waver at her words. Ugh, even with the Leyline stabilizing her side, the damages to Chaldea were still apparent. But she needed to get some more information. If this was the aftermath of a Grail War, even one that didn't correspond to history, there would still be some points that should bear investigation.

"Anyways, put the local back on and return to your job. I need to know of any places to avoid if we are to discover the source of this Singularity," Olga commanded Roman.

"At once, Director," Roman bowed the head in a brief nod, turning his attention to finding out where he can bring back both herself and Mash. Since the Rayshift is currently being fixed by the technicians, they could only so far is communicated through the device on Olga's left wrist.

"Hey Mash, is everything alright so far?" She asks the Demi-Servant, still concern with their surroundings.

"Everything seems fine Director. No enemy in sight." She replies heading back to her, "Any idea on where the source is Director?"

"Nothing yet but for now, we're gonna lay low. We don't know what's out there and we're gonna have to wait and see for now." Olga stated to the Demi-Servant, "So far, we don't know if this is from the 'UBW', 'Fate', or 'Heaven's Feel' scenarios."

"Scenarios?" Mash raises an eyebrow, confused as to what Olga is saying.

"Looking through our timeline, there isn't a 'right' record per se of what happened but there is data suggesting that three different events happened during 2004. Some say that our timeline could be part of the events from the 'Fate' route where Shirou Emiya won the Grail or a second route called 'UBW' or "Unlimited Blade Works" was one of the ancient families, the Tohsaka family, Rin Tohsaka won the Grail or a third route called the 'Heaven's Feel' route but so far, no one knows as to what happened during that route."

"So how were you able to get the data?" Mash asks her, a bit more curious since she doesn't know too much of each different Grail War.

"We had some rayshifts to see and we managed to find out two out of the three routes but we can't figure out 'Heaven's Feel' route." Olga replies, "No matter how much we tried to find out about that specific timeline, we would always get the same results."

"Could something happen between those three timelines?"

"Maybe as we are in this Singularity but again, we don't know."

As the two continue with their conversation, they suddenly hear a couple of footsteps approaching them which made both Mash bring out her shield and Olga points her left hand, forming a gun of sorts.

"Who's there?!" Olga asks out loud, demanding to know and coming out from the shadows are Ichigo Kurosaki and his Servant Saber.

"Relax, not here to harm anyone." Ichigo spoke out first as Saber helps him move, "You can put your weapons down."

"How do we know if your not an enemy?" Olga remains steady and keeps her aim at Ichigo.

"We're not to cause any problems with you." Saber started, "As the leader of the Knights of the Round table, my word is true." That last part caught Olga and Mash off-guard. They didn't think that they would meet the legendary Arthur/Artoria Pendragon, King Arthur.

"Mind telling me as to why my history seems to not match up with mine?" Both Mash and Olga look at the orange-haired teen, "Last time I checked, Arthur Pendragon was a male throughout my Literature history and Arthurian literature. Not a woman, just what in the hell is going on?"

Both Olga and Mash then begin to explain their history to him and so far, there are things that match up with his history and knowledge but there are events that aren't lining up with his. So far, they're able to tell him events from 2000-2004 but after that, things don't make much sense since those events haven't happened.

"So there's a thing called 'smartphones', 'smart TVs', etc. How much as technology evolved?" Ichigo asks them since he only knows things from his era like basic TVs, DVD players, and VHS players.

"Technology has evolved in ways that can help us. From finding cures for cancer, medicine, smart surgeries, and many more. We're able to do things such as Rayshifts us to this year of 2004." Olga then goes into further detail about what their technology can do but they have to keep it a secret since they're part of this group called the 'Mage's Association'.

"Good grief...how much things do I really need to know?" Saber could only sweat drop since while she does know much technology due to being part of the Throne of Heroes and being summoned into different timelines of different Holy Grail Wars, she understands how much technology has changed through the course of time.

"I think we can trust them, director. I don't sense any hostile intent towards us and what he says is true, we might as well help him." Mash says calmly, putting her weapon away as it disappears and Olga relaxes her hand.

"Mind telling me your names?" Ichigo asks them both.

"Very well." Olga starts out first, "My name is Olga Marie Amiusphere, the current Director of Chaldea." She introduces herself.

"My name is Mash Kyrielight, Demi-Servant of Chaldea." Soon enough a little creature manages to climb up on Mash's right shoulder, "And this little one is Fou."

"Fou." The creature 'spoke' up and jumps onto Ichigo's head.

"Uh..." Ichigo looks up and sees the little 'creature' begins to sniff him, making the orange-haired teen raise an eyebrow, "What's his problem?" He points at Fou as he continues sniffing him.

"It would seem that there's something bugging him about your scent." Mash answers back, "Fou has a strong scent and would get to the bottom of it."

'Must be my Soul Reaper scent that he's sniffing or one of the other two.' Ichigo then picks up Fou from his head and looks at the little creature, "You done yet?"

"Fou." Ichigo sweat drops as he doesn't know what it's saying.

'This is going to be one long day...'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order", thank you guys for checking out the previous chapter and what you all think of the story so far.**

**By the way, as I was writing this chapter, I've been getting reviews of Ichigo having Shakespeare (Caster) as part of his team. I didn't know if that's true or not so can anyone tell me if that's true from sources? I'm just being skeptical since I didn't know that but I welcome the sources.**

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber), Heracles (Berserker/True Archer)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon: BB (Moon Cancer)  
XXII. The World

**Those who keep on asking me to write chapters longer, please stop asking.**

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** Singularity F  
Fuyuki City Part 2**

Fuyuki City  
Temporarily Homebase

"So we're back in the year 2004 in a town called 'Fuyuki City'," Ichigo recalls what Olga and Mash have told him so far. They both told him and his servant Saber aka King Arthur/Artoria Pendragon that they would find themselves transported to the town that has hosted previous Holy Grail Wars in Fuyuki City Japan, both said that they were in this unknown Timeline which only made Ichigo confused.

Olga would then explain that there are countless alternative timelines from their own. Some were different such as King Arthur being a woman compared to what he knows and other countless differences, like what if King Arthur didn't pull Caliburn off of the stone? What if there wasn't a battle between King Arthur and Mordred? So many possibilities that Ichigo could think of different eras.

"So mind telling me more about this Holy Grail War?" Ichigo asks the director, "You said that there have been multiple Grail Wars but what is it?"

"The **Holy Grail War** is a competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through intense battle royale. While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around Masters, usually proficient magi, summoning Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars and meeting in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail." Olga explained to him.

"And this Holy Grail is the same one in Jesus Christ's Last Supper? Arthurian Literature?" He asks her.

"Only rumors. Some say it might be while others say the Holy Grail is made of something unusual magic." Olga stated, "So far, we don't know the whole truth of the Holy Grail."

"So, mind telling me about this town. You said that this city has hosted the Grail Wars for hundreds of years."

Established by the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern families, the Three Founding Families, as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be only competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail. Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and, with support from the Grail, allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is supposed to be able to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them. Its true purpose is to utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a hole directly to it.

At the time there was also a serious flaw in this system, As the Grail required the energy of all seven Servants to help activate the Greater Grail and open a hole to Akasha, it would mean that all Servants including the victor Servant would have to be killed, and since the Grail can only be held by a Servant, activating the Greater Grail, let alone retrieving the Holy Grail, cannot be achieved, as Masters are incapable of doing so without a Servant. This flaw made the Grail capable of only granting wishes to Masters and Servants.

There has yet to be even one true winner who claimed the Grail in all five wars, and due to Angra Mainyubeing summoned in the Third Holy Grail War, it would be impossible for a winner to have their true wish granted in most cases. The Grail, which is normally "colorless", was corrupted and turned into a manifestation of All the World's Evils. It cannot grant wishes without also causing great destruction, though only the Einzberns are directly aware of this fact. Overall, it is a minor event in the magi world. The stakes could be considered the highest up until the Second War, as the Church became involved afterward. The preparation and decision-making were done by the Mage's Association. The Association also held most of the power over the matter. However, since the "Holy Grail" was part of the name, the Holy Church would not remain silent. "Fake or not, we must control all the Holy Grails" thus the Holy Church sent Arbiters to Fuyuki City, plotting to confiscate the Holy Grail when the opportunity emerged.

"Geez..." Is all Ichigo could say from what Olga has told him. "You mages have a lot."

She chuckles and she would continue explaining everything for his current situation.

A Master that is providing magical energy to a Servant will "leak" magical energy in a volume that is easily detectable to most spellcasters. The leakage is distinctive, allowing a Magus to determine that the Master has a contract with a Servant.

An active Master will also possess a Command Spell as a visible proof of their contract.

A Master is always a Master, whether he currently has a Servant or not, as long as he still has the Command Spell. A Master without a Servant can make a pact with an unclaimed Servant at will, though having too many Servants is hazardous to the health of a Master due to magical energy consumption. This also means that a Master can claim a new Servant regardless of the length of time since his last Servant.

"Each of those command seals gives you command of your servant Saber. Could be an automatic response if your servant is nowhere near you to a power-up or a command of unleashing your servants Noble Phantasm, basically their known signature move like Saber's being **[Excalibur]." **

'King Arthur's legendary weapon.'

Olga would again go into further explanation of different servants from Lancers, Archers, Casters, Riders, Rulers, and his responsibility as a Master.

* * *

Chaldea,  
A couple of Minutes Ago

'At least the director is fine.' Romani sighs in relief as he is getting some reception from Olga's position. He continues typing on his futuristic computer and works harder to get better reception.

"Doctor." He turns his head around to see Speedwagon, Lisa Lisa, and Leonardo enter the room.

"It's good to have you all make it out." Romani says in a relief tone, "I managed to find Mash and the Director." He also notices that they're missing a person, "Where's the patient?"

"There was a flashing light and it took him and his servant." Romani didn't expect to hear that, "It would seem that our patient, Ichigo Kurosaki, is a Master and his servant is King Arthur."

'So it was true...' Romani suspected that the patient they found could have been a master but didn't expect it to be in this situation. "A boy with perhaps the most perfect magic circuits, and the best prana units. To think he would have perhaps the best Saber servant in King Arthur. "Do we still have his unusual sword?" He asks them and Leonardo shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no. We checked in the last spot and for some reason, the sword isn't there."

'So the sword is 'linked' to Ichigo from what it seems.' Romani says to himself, 'Guess that's the reason as to why we couldn't get the blade or even move it.' Ever since Ichigo did face off against Leo, which was a couple of hours ago, the sword stood in place. No one could even move the sword or even lift it. Some of the staff say that the blade weighs very heavy and they couldn't even make a budge moving the blade.

"What's the current situation, Doctor Romani?" Lisa Lisa asks the head of the medical bay.

"Situation Code Red. Director Animusphere and Mash have been rayshifted to Fuyuki City, Japan 2004. Sometime during the 4th Holy Grail War." Romani puts what he knows on the somewhat destroyed but functional screen. "So far Director Animusphere and Mash are in the green. Maybe the ones in blue are Kurosaki and Saber. The enemy servants in red are nowhere near them so that's good."

"Where is Doctor Hyde?"

"He's finding survivors and will meet us here in a couple of minutes. So far, A-Team has been reportedly been killed." Lisa Lisa and Speedwagon didn't take this news with much ease. "So far, the casualty list is up to 300 members from the Master's Initiation, our staff and some Higher member staff of the Clock Tower. Have you find anything about Kurosaki?"

"He says that he's from a Japanese town called 'Karakura Town'." Speedwagon answers and Romani would then begin to search up Karakura Town and nothing is showing up so he starts searching the town in different timelines compare to his own and there is a match. Checking known heroes and there are several matches.

"He's from a different timeline. There are some records of his high school, rank number 15 student, has a tendency of fighting (but is more of a protector)." Doctor Romani summarized Ichigo's student profile. 'But is he a mage?' He wonders as to why he can't find out about Ichigo's weapon.

"There's one thing I do need to know doctor." He turns his attention to Leonardo, "When I was facing him, I could feel his aura change." All of them listen to what she is saying now, "When he was unconscious, he had this gentle but intense aura but when he 'awakened' I felt an intense, fierce and chaotic aura about him. Those needles that took him down were supposed to take down a stray servant and their defense would always be top-notch and the tip of the needles was on him. It didn't pierce his skin but it did give away when we ended up shooting him multiple times. His skin felt like Iron and no normal sword would have pierced through him."

'Skin-enforcement magic?'

"We'll probably have to ask him as to what he is for someone that is from a different timeline and the question is how did he come into our timeline?"

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Co.

"So any idea where this Grail might be?" Ichigo asks Olga.

"Nothing for now. Hopefully Doctor Romani will give us some idea as to where the Grail might be." Ichigo nods his head to what Olga said, "Since your the Master in this situation, I'll be needing your assistance."

"Very well but I'm going to need some pointers in terms of his 'Master' thing I'm in." Olga grew a small smile on her face and the two would shake hands in this 'deal'. Fou would hop on Ichigo's head again and Ichigo feels a bit annoyed by this little creature. "Damnit quit jumping on my head!"

"Fou that's enough." Olga grabs onto Fou's collar, "No need to keep on harassing him."

'I swear this little creature is getting on my nerves about my affinity with the Soul Society.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here, and today I bring you is an update for "Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**I do plan on using some non-female servants (regular/mage) females as a romantic interest for Ichigo in this story **

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer) Bleach Character (Caster)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber), Heracles (Berserker/True Archer)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon: BB (Moon Cancer)  
XXII. The World

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** Singularity F**  
**Fuyuki City Part 3**

Several more encounters with undead hordes and Mash learning that she could 'enhance' the natural defenses of her body using one of the skills that the Servant who fused with her left her later, the four of them plus Fou had reached the Fuyuki Bridge.

Ichigo could tell that she is inexperienced in battle from facing the skeletal warriors but with the right guidance, she could be a powerful ally in this if she puts in the work.

It was rather eerily silent and unlike the other areas of the destroyed Fuyuki, there was an aura of dread and fear hovering over them. About several minutes ago, they began slowly running into statues of people mixed in with the Skeletal Warriors. Each of them had the same look in their eyes. Pain, fear, horror, and sorrow.

Now they had reached the last intersection before the bridge and in front of what was once a large office building, they could see what could be described as a demented playground of statues placed haphazardly everywhere that they could fit, even as the fog began to somehow condense and make everything look hazy.

"Is this the place Mash?" Olga Marie asked, inching closer and closer to her, Ichigo, and Artoria as she kept trying to put up a brave front but showing her fear with a slight shiver as she could almost hear the screams of the people trapped as statues.

"Yes, Director. This is where Dr. Roman pin-pointed the source as being at." Mash confirmed as she warily entered a combat stance. She and her companions could all tell that everything around them was the work of a Servant and a rather cruel one at that.

"Mash, whatever you do, protect the Director at all costs," Ichigo ordered calmly.

"Senpai…are you sure?" As his contracted Servant, Demi, or not, Mash was programmed to place her life in front of everyone else when it came to a priority list.

He gave a firm nod. "Chaldea needs Olga Marie." He confirmed.

He still had a home to go to. People who loved him and wanted to be with him. He had a realm to rule…but in this dimension, he wasn't any of that. He's just some 'ordinary student' from a different world

For her part, Olga Marie blushed once more when he gave that complement of her life is worth more than his own. It was still sad to hear though but the chain of command was set as it was for a reason.

"Understood Senpai." Mash nodded to her firm determination to save the Director at any price, even herself.

As they inched closer and closer to the bridge, the sounds of battle could be heard. Steel scraping against what sounded like ice, snarls, and curses being thrown around and a familiar, yet irritating laugh being heard on top of it all.

"You are nothing more than an irritating old vampire that needs to DIE!" a female voice screamed from the bridge before a black blur shot out of it and attempted to strike Ichigo in close combat but Saber stood in the way and blocked the attack at her master's life.

'Still don't have mobility in my legs yet. Saber is too uptight and wants to protect me...' Ichigo mutters in his head as he tries to move his legs, "Mash, you're up."

"How did…no, this isn't the time. Mash Kyrielight, preparing for battle!" The Pinkette quickly shifted from confusion to resolution as she ran in front of Olga, placing her shield in front of him and not a moment too soon either and Saber stood in front of Ichigo. The exact second she did what appeared to be a hook attached to a chain slammed into it, pushing the Demi-Servant back several feet and almost causing her to trip over Ichigo in the process.

"Mash, secure your footing and watch out. That was a lance on a chain. So we're either dealing with a Servant who has range on their weapon." Ichigo could tell right away that this Servant has some experience and uses that intelligence against Mash.

"R-right. Let me use that new skill I acquired." Mash responded before slamming her shield in front of her. "Wall of Snowflakes!" Responding to her words, a shimmering barrier formed in front of her and her comrades and they each felt like someone had slid something akin to body armor over them.

It was a spell that came just in time as the Servant came out of the fog and faced them properly.

When he glanced at her, Ichigo felt his heartache slightly, because he KNEW this Servant, yet he did not at the same time.

She had on a black cloak that did nothing to hide her voluptuous body. Wearing almost no armor, her upper bodysuit only hid enough of her breasts to not be completely immodest but also showed off enough to distract any male with a pulse. Combined with long legs, metal greaves, and long purple hair, she gave off the aura of a seductress.

Yet it was the sigil on her hood, showing loudly and proudly that made Ichigo know who this woman was. The reason for him recognizing the sigil was from one of his history classes about Greek mythology.

"Medusa."

The Servant heard her name and tilted it towards him in interest. "Hoh? I'm surprised you outed me in a single glance boy. Do you know of my legend that well?" she asked, before getting a full and proper look at him.

Ichigo quickly drifted his eyes away before they were latched onto his but Olga knew she had Mystic Eyes, but she froze in her tracks and scrunched her face in confusion as she continued to stare at him like a puzzle of sorts.

"How odd…I feel like I should know you and yet at the same time I don't. I feel a longing for you but at the same time, I wish to do nothing more than add you to my collection of statues. How…annoying." She hissed as she held her hook-like lance in a battle-ready position.

"Mash, you can't look into her eyes. Medusa was known for her Mystic Eyes!" She shouted as she focused on the information that the device on her wrist was downloading into his brain the moment he outed her True Name.

**Class:** Lancer  
**True Name:** Medusa Alter  
**Weapon:** Harpe  
**Skills**…

"Yes, Senpai!" Mash shouted as she used the innate skills and instincts that had been given to her by the Contracted Servant to move into Medusa's range, using her bigger weapon to block Harpe's swings and avoid even its hook due to the cross-section taking up valuable space that saved her from being damaged too much.

As for Medusa Alter herself, she was laughing with demented glee. She enjoying the fact that her opponent was a defensive Servant. One with a weapon that irritated her to no end due to her legend. The shield that acted as a mirror…it made her want to rip the girl into shreds! So she twirled Harpe around and began to make wild swings and slices at almost every angle her enhanced speed as a Lancer Servant allowed her to make.

It was all Mash could do to just take all the hits and not get blown away. Even when Medusa flipped Harpe to its reverse end were a wickedly sharp pointed edge came into play, she used her enhanced Servant strength to push her foe away.

"Ichigo, I think we should retreat and head back to base camp. We are NOT equipped to handle an actual Servant fight." Olga Marie suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be best."

Even being further away, it did not stop their conversation from being heard by the Servants. "You think you can escape? The boy told you my true name. Did you think that Mystic Eyes were all I had?" Medusa Alter asked as she stepped back and brushed her hair backward with her hands.

The very moment she did so, they turned into hissing snakes that quickly shot out from those same threads of hair and turned into chains that quickly wrapped around light posts that had been around them until all five of them were trapped in a cage of chains. Just to mock them, she lazily flipped backward onto some of them.

"I wonder…what will happen first? Will, you beat me? Or will I kill you all one, by one…by one? I'll leave the boy for last. It's been a long while since I considered having a bed partner and I think he will fit the part well." She taunted.

"You will not hurt Senpai…o-or make him into your toy!" Mash shouted, flushing from embarrassment at the sexual pass she was trying to make towards her Master.

"Yes well…wait." Medusa Alter began to reply before her eyes zoomed in on Olga, who had been muttering under her breath the entire time and holding his ring clad hand out.

"…and so I summon forth the righteous thunder of coiling fury, summoned from the heavens! Raijin, play your mighty drum so that I might strike down that which opposes you. THUNDER REIGN!" She finished incanting, electricity crackling from her fingertips before she summoned a surge of actual lightning which struck the chains and electrocuted Medusa Alter, causing her to scream in pain as her muscles locked up before falling forward towards the ground.

Mash knew an opening when she saw one and she leaped into the air, using the sharpened edges of the corners of her cross-shield in hopes of lopping the Servants head right off. Artoria helped Ichigo jumped away from the blast.

Medusa Alter had other plans, however, and despite Olga's attack penetrating her magical defenses, which were admittedly lower than if she had been summoned to another class, she was still more than capable of rolling out of harm's way before shaking the pain off.

"I changed my mind. You die first!" she howled with feminine fury.

"HAHAHAHAHA! For a Master to pull one over you! That is hilarious. You're losing your touch, Lancer."

A disembodied voice rang throughout the area, causing the fighters to whirl around and try to figure out where it came from and if it was intending to befriend or foe.

Medusa Alter growled as she tightened her grip on Harpe. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Can't remember me by voice eh? Then if you get a good look at me you'll remember…an old friend."

A small way away from the battle, a surge of light came forth and from it, a man with an adorned staff appeared. He wore a blue and white fur coat with the hood pulled up to cover his face. From there black leather clothing was seen from chest to foot, save for white gauntlets on his hands, greaves on his feet, and a metal chain which looped around a white kilt at his waist. All of it had markings on them, showing signs of heavy enchantment.

It was quite easy to see which class this Servant belonged to.

"Caster…" Medusa Alter hissed.

In response the cloaked man pulled the hood back, revealing long locks of blue hair that went down to his neck and flowed down to his mid-back. He opened his red eyes and looked at the group with amusement.

"Yo. It seems like a fun little party all of you are having here. Mind if I step in for a bit?" he asked, his wording showing that he was aligned with Ichigo's group rather than Medusa Alter.

"Why are you siding with this interloper's Caster?!" Medusa Alter demanded to know. With her now having to deal with three Servants, she couldn't go on the offense without letting the other get in a hit on her since they were at optimal distances for short or long-range attacks. Plus, with the Master knowing magecraft that could pierce her magic resistance, it was three sources she had to be wary of.

Caster scoffed as he looked at her. "You have to ask why? It's because it's a whole lot better than joining your side of course!" he shouted. Waving his free hand, a line of runes appeared in the air in front of him before turning into roaring fireballs that launched at Lancer with enough speed to surprise even her.

The moment they touched the chains, Caster's attack magic exploded, breaking the group free from their prison. Lancer had flipped backward to avoid the attack while Caster stepped in front of Ichigo's group and waved them back.

"As she said, I'm a Caster Class Servant. For reasons of my own, I consider her an enemy. While the enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my ally, for the time being, you can trust me." He offered.

Olga nodded, as he already knew who this Servant was as well…along with the fact that he was in a different class too.

**Class:** Caster  
**True Name:** Cu Chulainn  
**Weapon:** Runecraft  
**Magic**…

While Olga's device was giving them the information they needed, Caster Cu looked at Mash. "Young Lady, get back into your battle position. Skills aside, your courage at stepping up for your Master is second to none." He then turns his attention to Saber, "Don't worry Saber, I'll do what I can to help you and your master." She nods her head as she helps Ichigo around.

When he looked at Ichigo, his eyes narrowed for a slight moment. "Hmm…I feel like I should know you. You give off a nostalgic feeling like we were once comrades in a pitched battle. Not on the level of a sworn ally, but enough for me to know you're someone I'd trust with my back." He declared before looking forward at Medusa.

"Alright then. In return for such a good feeling and consideration for the young lady over there, I'd like to enter into a temporary contract with you. That ok, kid?" he asked Ichigo.

The Last Master's response was to hold up his hand and clench his fist. "I accept your condition." He agreed and felt another massive drain on his od and prana as he felt himself feeding both Servants now that caused him to flinch slightly.

Olga Marie tried to step forward, but she felt an arm in front of her and shook his head. _"This is their battle. Let them have this moment."_ He ordered. Despite her own opinions on the matter, the Director nodded and let the more experienced Magician handle this situation the way he wanted it to go. She subconsciously gripped Fou a little tighter, but the creature didn't mind because it was wary of everything that was going on as well.

Lancer looked at the alliance warily but eventually accepted that her luck would either become amazing and she would get rid of many annoyances at once, or it would be bad enough that it lead to her demise. Either way, once a fight between Servants started, it was only proper to see it through to the end.

That was how the Holy Grail War worked after all. Even with her Master gone…she would still fulfill her duty. To get her to wish granted…to save her, to save them!

Steeling herself, Medusa Alter prepared for what would quite possibly be her last battle.

"In the end, this means nothing. All it tells me is that this battle between us will end faster than we anticipated."

Bringing her lance up, she seductively licked the blade. "I'll rip you apart while you're still flesh and blood. This will be the only way I can sate this feeling that is growing inside of me." She then twirled Harpe into a battle-ready stance.

"Come, Caster, Servant of the Shield and their Master! I will be the one who decides your end!" she shouted.

* * *

With Speedwagon and Lisa Lisa,  
Chaldea, Antarctica

"Found anything on our guest?" Lisa Lisa asks Speedwagon as he was looking through the database on Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Seems that Doctor Romani was right about him being from a different timeline." He then brings up some info, "Recent High School Graduate from Karakura High in Japan. Ranked Number 15 despite his known orange hair and being targeted by bullies but will kick the bully's ass, setting an example to not mess with him or any other reason. Father is a known doctor and runs a clinic at home, has two younger twin sisters, and a mother who has been dead for some time in his time." He turns his attention to her, "You interested in the guy?" He asks her.

"While there are things that we don't know of him besides the info you just told us, there is this aura around him. Calm and warming but also has a frightening presence like a monster wanting to let loose."

Speedwagon took her words to heart as he could feel that there's more than meets the eye with the guest and master of Artoria Pendragon.

"Plus, I feel like, for someone that is a Master in this circumstance, I feel like he could be trained properly as a Mage and Master if he does survive this Singularity."

"Then why not train him yourself, Lisa Lisa. You've been always a great mage for someone that is around in their 20's and has aced all the exams and knows most magic forms."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are trying to push me into a romantic situation when we have other priorities at hand Speedwagon." Speedwagon has known her since she was just a young girl as he has been a family friend to her and when her parents died, he took her in and raised her as if she was his daughter. Lisa Lisa has shown great potential as a great Mage but there are things that for some reason, could tell that something is bothering her so maybe this young man from a different timeline could help her.

She sighs as she gives in, "Alright, I'll train him to know magic. Happy?"

He, of course, smiles at her answer, "I'm sure that he will be a great student for you, Lisa Lisa.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for being away but again, been busy with working at the Hospital as a Food Service worker and doing some work on YT and putting out some gaming videos from Final Fantasy 7 Remake (Normal and Hard Mode) and in the process of doing a Boss Fight compilation (hard mode). I've put in 50-60 hours into that game.**

**Lisa Lisa getting some of the spotlights in the end and she will be involved with Ichigo's training as a mage while Ichigo and the group faced off against Medusa Alter.**

**I have been wanting to put some lemons in the story and I always have a few in mind. Plus I put a story called 'After Promised' which takes place after my story 'A Reaper's Promise' and there's already 3 lemons in the story.**

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here, and today I bring you is an update for "Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Sorry again for not updating as much but things have been busy for me. I've been trying to get back but I've been getting physically tired from working nonstop and losing some interest with writing. Some of my time is to mainly relax my back and also spending time on recording some game footage for Youtube.**

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer) Bleach Character (Caster)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer) Shakespear (Caster)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber), Heracles (Berserker/True Archer)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker/Caster)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer) Okita Alter (Alter Ego)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon: BB (Moon Cancer)  
XXII. The World

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** Singularity F**  
**Fuyuki City Part 4**

The fog that had encompassed the Residential District also stretched to the bridge, making it hard to see anything that wasn't a few feet in front of them. With what little they could see, there was nothing more than a car graveyard as the wreckage was everywhere from all the crashes that had happened. It hampered their progress greatly and what should have been a half-hour walk was taking double the time to just get halfway across.

A single upside to all of this was that Caster Cu could use his runecraft to create a light source to direct them towards a safe route across and not fall into the worryingly large amount of holes across the bridge that would have killed them via plunging into the boiling hot ocean underneath them.

It was only halfway through that Caster raised his hand to stop all of them. Fou's ears flickered and he also began to look around, switching from Olga Marie's arms into Ichigo's almost as if seeking a better vantage point. "Fou?" he called out.

"What is it Fou?" Mash asked, wondering what the creature had sensed.

"It's Archer. He's noticed us." Caster explained before snapping his head towards the side where the cavern was. "INCOMING!"

Mash responded automatically to those words, her body acting well before her mind did and placing her shield down in front of Ichigo and Olga Marie. "Everyone behind me!" she shouted.

Several seconds later a red light was seen streaking through the fog and slamming right into her shield, followed by a second and third. Then an entire score of arrows rained down on them.

Ichigo looked around at how the arrows weren't hitting anyone despite being so close to one another and then he realized what the intent of the Archer was when he saw the holes around them getting large enough that the cars were falling off.

"We have to get off the bridge! NOW! He's trying to destroy it!" he screamed to the others over the sound of the arrows going through steel and concrete.

Caster quickly summoned several blue runes that intercepted some of the arrows and re-directed them away from everyone as they hustled as quickly as they could, no longer caring what was in front of them.

By now, the sound of the groaning, screeching metal and crumbling concrete became distressingly clear.

"We're not fast enough!" Olga Marie cried out as the destruction was quickly catching up to the humans before crying out in surprise as Caster Cu tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Ichigo was being carried by Saber piggyback style with Fou clutched tightly in his hands.

Archer had attempted to take a few more potshots at them as they finally crossed the bridge proper, but Mash deflected them easily as the fog wasn't nearly as thick where they were. After thirty seconds of silence, the group breathed easy while hearing the sounds of the bridge finally giving up the ghost behind them and crumbling into the ocean completely.

"Now that this is over, UNHAND ME YOU BRUTE! I-YOU DID NOT JUST FONDLE MY ASS!" Olga Marie began to shout at Caster before punching him in the face, his defenses are damned as he felt his hand cup her butt and squeezed it.

Cu Chulainn only laughed as he let her go and the Director quickly hid behind Mash, Saber, and Ichigo as if using them as human shields.

"CAD! PERVERT! BEAST!" She screamed.

Ichigo could only shake his head at the antics happening in front of him. 'It's days like these that make me wish I just have a normal life for once.' He thought to himself. By now, he's used to a bizarre adventure from breaking into the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul King's Palace. 'Wonder if I'll ever get that chance.'

Before he would find himself in a different timeline, Ichigo has been looking to find a more peaceful life after dealing with Yhwach and focus on his future after high school. He has been thinking of doing something in the medical field since he has been around it when he was a kid but that would have to wait until he can find a way to get back to his timeline.

'I need my legs...' For some reason, Ichigo hasn't been able to walk at all, needing the assistance of his Servant, Saber, to help him walk ever since he found himself being in this Singularity. 'I'm not going to just stand around!'

He can feel these Magic Circuits that Olga mentioned burning inside of him. Raging like a storm, Ichigo can feel the inside of his body surging.

'I'm not just gonna let these guys protect me! I have to do my part!' Saber can feel her master's rage and feel this pressure comes out of him.

"Master?"

"Get me down." Surprised by his order, she nods her head and lets Ichigo off of her back. Fou hops off of Ichigo's pocket and lands on Saber's hands. "Archer!" He yells at the top of his lungs so that Archer could hear him, "I'm Next!"

Archer raises an eyebrow. He wonders as to why would a Master in the Grail War try their luck against a Servant but he knows that there is more than meets the eye with this master. Through his eyes, he sees a young man that has been through a lot in his young life, reminding himself at one point in time.

Ichigo brings out both his Zanpakutos out of his hands, shocking Saber and Olga that he can materialize these two strange weapons.

{Master, be careful.} He hears Saber in his head, {Archers are a bit tricky when they fight from afar but if you managed to get close, they are should be easy depending on the Servant.}

'Noted. Protect Olga.' Ichigo then shunpo's his way to Archer, surprising both Olga and Saber.

Mash and Caster would turn their attention to see Ichigo already heading towards Archer, who was by the high school area.

'Is he really that strong?' Mash for some reason is feeling this intense pressure coming out of him.

"I'm sure this guy would help you improve greatly young lady." Caster stated to Mash, "It seems that even though he is human, there's this divine essence in him. Maybe he is a God Killer." Mash turns her head to Caster, "While it's just an assumption, there is something that I'm rather intrigued."

Soon they jumped back and equipped their bow and arrow to attack one another, Ichigo used his powers to dissolve his Zanpakuto's and manifest his Quincy inheritance to attack Archer's arrows.

'Projection?' Archer thought as he dodges Ichigo's arrow. 'Could he?...No nothing similar to him.' He dissolves his bow and arrow and projects his yin and yang curve swords as did Ichigo. "Let's cut to the chase shall we?" He smirks as he spins his swords in the palms of his hands.

Ichigo didn't say a word as he and Archer lunge once again and causing another gale wind from the sheer force of the blade clashing. Neither men flinch as they look at each other with the intent to kill. Blow for blow, they went at like wild animals.

'Blut Vene...' Ichigo mutters in his mind as his veins started popping from his body as Archer managed to give him a pierce onto his left wrist, "Is that all you got?" Ichigo roundhouse kicks him into the fence as he cracks his wrist from the sword.

"Not even close," Archer growls as the two once again charge at each other, Ichigo jumps into the air and began swinging his large broadsword above his head and throws his sword like a dart at Archer, who tosses his sword in the air and the swords break from impact and also creating a giant hole on the ground.

Ichigo flash steps in front of Archer and was about to stab him in the stomach but Archer jumps on Ichigo's head and spin kicks him.

'Damnit...' He growls and recovers from the attack flash steps once more and manages to stab Archer's right shoulder. Ichigo was getting back his instincts back as a former Substitute Soul Reaper of the Soul Society a couple of months ago. His instincts were telling him to beat this servant.

Archer kneed him in the stomach and removes the trench knife from his shoulder, 'I can tell he's a bit rusty but his determination is high, probably a skilled warrior who seen his share battles, even in these times.' Archer was being very observant, while Ichigo was showing brute force in those attacks, he can sense that power within him and sees some blows on his swords.

'For an Archer, he's different. I'll have to keep my eyes on him.' Ichigo thought as he spits out blood from his mouth. Calling back his Zanpakuto's from telekinesis's like force from his hands, he fired a Getsuga Tensho like beam attack from a single right vertical slash. Archer changes his sword back to his bow and arrow but the arrow was different as it was one of his powerful weapons.

The attack from both of them caused the whole track field to almost break. Neither of them flinches, the only thing on their mind was to kill each other.

As the fight between Ichigo and Archer wages on, Archer managed to inflict some wounds on Ichigo. While not deeply severed due to using Blut Vene as his main defense for the deep cuts, the cuts on his forehead are causing him to be very dazed from the blood loss.

'If this keeps up, I'll be finished. Better wrap this up quick.' Ichigo thought as he crosses his arms in an X-form with his two Zanpakuto's in hand. Gathering his reiatsu from his body, his eyes turn sky blue.

"Getsuga..." His reiatsu surrounded his body and Archer sense this was a powerful attack. He quickly changes his swords into his bow and arrow but the arrow is pure black.

'Seems this is his final attack, I can't use my remaining mana to heal myself properly but this will do...' He draws the bow back and aims at Ichigo.

"Jūjishō!" Ichigo fires his cross Getsuga Tensho at Archer.

"Hrunting!" Archer fires his arrow at the pure 'magic' attack at him, causing the whole track field to be destroyed in the process.

Saber uses her sword's immense to deflect or destroy the rubble coming from them. Olga never thought a human would stand a chance against a Servant.

"Doctor, you getting this?!" Olga asks through her device.

[I am! Just what on earth is he!?] Romani and Leonardo were both watching Ichigo facing off against Archer and he is holding his own.

'Can he really defeat a servant?' Olga asks herself as she continues on observing the fight between Ichigo and Archer.

* * *

** Reviews:**

**T-B-R: **Lisa Lisa is a character from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part II). The reason as to why she is in the story is that there is only a few somewhat memorable regular humans/mages in FGO (and no I still haven't done the LostBelts Arcs)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here, and today I bring you is an update for "Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Sorry again for not updating as much but things have been busy for me. I've been trying to get back but I've been getting physically tired from working nonstop and losing some interest with writing. Some of my time is to mainly relax my back and also spending time on recording some game footage for Youtube.**

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Alter)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer) Bleach Character (Caster)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer) Shakespear (Caster)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber), Heracles (Berserker/True Archer)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker/Caster)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer) Okita Alter (Alter Ego)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon: BB (Moon Cancer)  
XXII. The World

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** Singularity F**  
**Fuyuki City Part 5**

Fuyuki City,  
Couple Minutes Later

Everyone stood in awe. Nobody thought that it was even possible. They couldn't believe that a mere human was fighting against a Servant, lead alone defeating one. Olga, Mash, and Saber couldn't believe that a human was able to be even or defeat a Servant in combat. The remaining Chaldean staff has their mouths on the floor as they are in disbelief that he was fighting on par with a Servant but those who had known that he fought against Da Vinci are still in shock.

Romani could only observe and think to himself as to why Ichigo was able to stand against the Servant. 'Seems that there's more than meets the eye with this one.' Romani begins to wonder if he would be the one to help him in the future.

For Olga, she never knew that someone could be this powerful and go up against a Servant. She knew that he wasn't an ordinary human based on what the reports she was given about him. There were only a few mages that could have perfect graded Magic circuits but none compare to Ichigo from she just saw.

Cu on the other hand smirked. He already knew that this Master isn't like most of the Masters he met and he could very be a powerful ally in this world.

"You may want to have that Master help you in terms of combat young lady." Mash turns her attention to Cu, "From the way that boy is fighting, he must have faced dangerous foes and has seen so much for someone around your ages."

Mash could only wonder as to what she can learn from Ichigo.

"Saber, help your master and meet us at this coordinates." Olga then shows Saber the location of where they need to go and Saber would nod her head and jumps her way to the worn-torn school while Olga, Mash, and Cu head to the Cave location.

"Master!" Saber sees the now destroyed track field and hurries to her master, "Come on Master, answer me!" she yells frantically with no reply back. 'Damnit Ichigo, where are you?' She closes her eyes and traces the 'Magic' Ichigo was 'spewing out of him' so to speak. Once she found his unconscious body in a pile of rubble, she picks up his body and disappears from the scene.

As Saber jumped rooftop to rooftop, she found a suitable spot for her master for a few minutes rest.

"Master, are you alright?" She asks him but got no reply, "Damnit Ichigo you can't be knocked out from that attack!" She started shaking her unconscious master really fast, "You're now pissing me off Ichigo!" She continues to shake the living hell out of her master's in frustration.

After a few shakes, Ichigo manages to wake up while Saber continues to shake her master, "Stop IT!" He says as Saber was shaking him until she stops. "Why did you have to shake the living hell out of me!?" He questions his servant and is feeling a bit dazed from the shaking.

"You were knocked out from that beam of light and being underneath a pile of rocks." Saber stated to her master, "Seems your powers aren't a lie. You've beaten a Servant on the first night but you didn't kill him since both of you were knocked out and I had to get you out of that." Saber places her hands on her hips, "Something tells me that you are way too powerful in this Grail Wars Ichigo." Ichigo rolls his eyes since she was stating the obvious.

"After fighting for so long, I don't know if I can contain my powers from going beyond my limits when my life was on the line multiple times but I have to make sure I survive those times just to see my friends or my own family. My dad tells me that my name is to protect someone or something like that. It's been a while since I had to explain my name to anyone." He slowly begins to stand up with Saber assisting him, "Where the others?"

"They're heading to a Cave system couple of miles from here." She points to the Giant Bridge were they originally came from, "Miss Olga says that there is a Cave system that would take them to where the Holy Grail is." They could see a giant pillar of purple light coming from over the bridge.

As the two start making their way towards the others, Ichigo would feel a sharp pain on his right ankle, which he would learn that he had sprained it, possibly from the rubble that covered him. Saber would help her Master walk, taking off the pressure from his right foot and so the duo would walk their way to the rendezvous point.

With Olga and Co.

"You think Kurosaki-san and Saber-san will be able to rendezvous with us?" Mash asks Olga.

"As long as Saber can help him get to us." Olga answers, "I did tell her that we'll be heading to the beam of purple light and hopefully find a way out of here." Truth be told, she does hope that Saber does bring Ichigo to the rendezvous point since she always expects a powerful Servant just waiting at the end of this. Plus she does think that Ichigo is rather handsome and does want to know more of him from the way he is able to be on par against a Servant.

From their conversation a while back, she could tell that he has seen things that no regular person should have seen. The way Ichigo was taking in everything gave her the idea that something like this isn't his first rodeo. She felt that he isn't a normal human or mage when he was facing off against Saber and observing Mash's fight against the Skeletal warriors.

All she can do is hope that Ichigo and Saber both make it to where they are going now.

"Director," She turns her attention to Mash, "I don't sense any hostiles in here." She nods her head as the three of them continue on adventuring into the cave.

"No need to worry about the Reaper girl." Olga looks at Cu, "That boy should be fine with Saber on his side."

"Reaper?" Olga raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean Caster?" She asks him.

"He'll probably tell you, Missy. While your friend uh...Mash isn't a true Servant, she doesn't 'smell' or scents him." Both girls raise their eyebrows in confusion, "While I'm not with my Gae Bolg spear, I still can scent Death thanks to my master."

"You mean Scathach?" He nods his head.

"Before I can even get Gae Bolg, I had to learn about Death's scent and I grew accustomed to it in Master's world of Shadows and I would get the spear. Come on, let's get moving." He then leads the way while Mash and Olga followed suit. Mash begins to wonder about the scent of Death around Ichigo.

* * *

Chaldea

While the group in Chaldea manages to put out the fire around the base, they are still suffering damages nonetheless. So far, they lost 70% majority of their staff and the mages. With Olga in the Singularity and Lev being MIA, Romani is temporarily the director until Olga is back.

They did manage to find some team members of the Rayshift to see if they can fix it and get the group out of there but it will take some time for it to be fixed thanks to Doctor Hyde finding some of the maintenance workers and the technicians.

"So, how are we doing?" Leonardo asks Romani.

"The group is doing good. Vital signs are in the green but Ichigo is suffering from a sprained ankle. They're heading towards where the Grail is supposedly being held but They do have a tough foe waiting for them." He sees a hostile waiting for them. "Has Lisa Lisa and Speedwagon found anything yet?"

"They're going over the footage but some parts of the videos are corrupted and they can't even fix parts of it." Leonardo stated, "So far, they only found who we are missing and those who are KIA."

Romani begins to wonder how did this all happen and who was the man/woman or team behind this attack against them.

"Have Hyde continue healing the wounded along with our medical team. Let's just hope that we can get this mess sorted out." Romani can only pray that this point.

* * *

Fuyuki City,  
30 Minutes Later

As Ichigo and Saber continue on their walk to the cave where Olga and the others are, they had to stop so that Ichigo doesn't suffer a lot of pain around his ankle.

"Master, are you feeling a bit better?" Saber asks him, still worried about his small injury.

"As long as I'm not putting an extreme amount on my foot, yeah I should be fine." Ichigo untightens his right shoe, relieving himself of the pressure that was on it, "By the way Saber," She looks at her master, "Does this city seem familiar to you?"

"Yes."

"Were you summoned here in those previous Holy Grail Wars?"

"Yes. While my memories are a bit fuzzy on the details, I was summoned here twice in the fourth and fifth Holy Grail Wars."

"What do you recall of your previous masters? Were they fair or brutal?"

She begins to recall some parts of the fourth and fifth Holy Grail Wars to Ichigo but again, some parts were fuzzy to her but she stated what she does remember about her masters. In the fourth Grail War, she recalls her false Master being kind and fair but her real Master wasn't. He was cold, calculated, manipulative, and wasn't for playing the rules. In the Fifth Grail War, she recalls possibly having two masters at different points. One was a male with orange hair and the other was a female with black hair. Both of them were or are classmates but are completely different from one another. The Male wasn't from a known magical family compare to the female, he was also isn't much skilled in magic besides reinforcement.

Saber would go on telling about the female master she had was by far a better master for her compare to the male but each had their unique situations from what she can remember.

"By the way Master," He looks at her, "What was that when you faced Archer?" She asks him since she isn't used to seeing a Master with a weapon like his.

"Zangetsu." He brings the large sword from his back and shows her, "While not 'constructed' by magic like your sword, my swords are constructed by what we call the Soul." She raises an eyebrow to his statement, "There was a place where I went to 'forged' my true sword and I would have both Zangetsus."

"And what do they represent to you?"

"They represent my heritage."

"A white and black heritage."

"A Death God and a moniker of destruction with a dash of hollow monster." Saber could only raise an eyebrow to what he again means by that, "If you know what I've seen for the past 3 years of my life, you'll probably understand Saber." He puts the large Zanpakuto on his back and stands up, "We better meet up with Olga and the others." Saber then helps him and the duo continue on their walk towards the Cave.

It would take the duo 15 minutes to reach the Cave but for some reason, Ichigo stopped in his tracks, 'Why now?' His heart rate started to beat very fast, causing him to hallucinate.

_"A fool to the very end..."_

His eyes widen as he began seeing Uryu by him. 'Uryu?' He didn't think he'll see him in his head.

_"Why are you having these panic attacks? After all, we've been through from the beginning of your journey to the end of the 1,000-year blood war, you think this is the time to have these?"_ His deceased friend/distant cousin shakes his head to see Ichigo's current state, Its pathetic.

'Says the bastard that turns his back on his friends!' He retorts.

_"I had my reason Kurosaki. Something you should know."_

Ichigo looks at his former friend confusingly.

_"Remember your reason you went to save Rukia from being executed? To saving Orihime from Aizen in Hueco Mundo? You wanted to save them just as I wanted to join Yhwach."_

Ichigo looks at his deceased friend angrily as he wanted to punch the living daylights out of him but it would be stupid since he's imaging his deceased friend in his head. 'Why would you join those bastards when they almost destroyed the entire world!? You would join some make-believe messiah so the Quncies can rule the world!'

Meanwhile, Saber was beyond confused as she was hearing two different voices in his head, she's hearing his voice and an unknown. "Ichigo?" She tries to get his attention but to no use.

'You were a fool to join them! You betrayed your friends and everyone that believed in you baka!' He screamed in his head at the former Quincy.

_"Says the man arguing in his head. Uryu retorts at the orange-haired college student."_

'You just appeared in my head dumbass!' His eyes began to change, his left eye began to change with yellow color and his right eye changed into a sky blue color. 'If you were alive, I would have kicked your ass!'

_"Well, you can't since I'm dead. Oh by the way Kurosaki, who's this woman? Uryu asks him since she has been staring right at him for the past 5 minutes."_

'Her name is Saber, of course, it is not her actual name and she's a servant in this 'war' they called The Holy Grail Wars. Apparently I'm a magus and that's someone that is affiliated with magic and don't ask me questions on how I'm a magus.' He explains to the former Quincy.

_'You sure know how to get into these unpredictable situations Kurosaki.'_

'Don't remind me...' He sighs annoyingly and turns his attention to his servant, "Come on Saber, lets head in so we can meet up with Olga and the others." Nodding to her master, both Ichigo and herself head into the cave.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. This chapter was meant to give Ichigo some chance to have a bond with his servant and the two would have more of a chance to talk and get to know each other and also know what Ichigo is dealing with psychologically with him trying to get over the death of Uryu in his mind.**

**I will need with writing the next chapters since I do want to end the Singularity F in the next 3 chapters (Possibly) since I have been working more and more in the Hospital and doing some recording and editing gameplay for Youtube.**

**Those saying that some Servants aren't available such as Hyde/Jekyll, please note that I'm not going beat for beat with the story and some servants are already in the story and Ichigo will meet some Servants early. **

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here, and today I bring you is an update for "Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Sorry again for not updating as much but things have been busy for me. I've been trying to get back but I've been getting physically tired from working nonstop and losing some interest in writing. Some of my time is to mainly relax my back and also spending time on recording some game footage for Youtube.**

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician: Mash (Shielder), Okita (Saber/Assassin)  
II. Priestess: Leonardo Da Vinci (Caster/Rider Lily), Xuanzang Sanzang (Caster)  
III. Empress: Artoria (Saber/Archer/Lily/Ruler/Lancer)  
IV. Emperor: Arthur (Saber), Nero (Saber/Caster)  
V. Hierophant: Sherlock Holmes (Ruler), Chiron (Archer), Zhuge Liang (Caster)  
VI. Lovers: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler/Archer), Paravati (Lancer) Bleach Character (Caster)  
VII. Chariot: Miyamoto (Saber/Berserker) Francis Drake (Rider), Minamoto-no-Raikō (Berserker/Lancer)  
VIII. Justice: Frankenstein (Berserker/Saber), Paris (Archer), Nursery Rhyme (Caster) Jack (Assassin), Beni-Enma (Saber), Illya (Caster) Chloe-Illya (Archer) Miyu (Caster)  
IX. Hermit: Merlin (Grand Caster), Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster/Lancer) Shakespear (Caster) Merlin (Prototype)  
X. Fortune: Ishtar (Archer/Rider), Qin Liangyu (Lancer), Ereshkigal (Lancer)  
XI. Strength: Quetzalcoatl (Rider/Ruler) Martha (Rider/Ruler), Siegfried (Saber), Heracles (Berserker/True Archer)  
XII. Hanged Man: Diarmuid (Lancer/Saber), Emiya (Archer), Achilles (Rider)  
XIII. Death: Lancelot (Saber/Berserker), King Hassan (Grand Assassin), EMIYA (Assassin), Shiki (Assassin/Saber)  
XIV. Temperance: Nightingale (Berserker), Irisveil (Caster), Scáthach-Skaói (Caster) Scáthach (Lancer/Assassin)  
XV. Devil: James Moriarty (Archer), Cu Chulainn (Lancer/Berserker/Caster)  
XVI. Tower: Mordred (Saber/Rider), Karna (Lancer)  
XVII. Star: Gilgamesh (Caster/Archer), Enkidu (Lancer)  
XVIII. Moon: Nobunaga (Archer/Avenger), Valkryie (Lancer)  
XIX. Sun: Jeanne D'Arc Alter (Avenger/Berserker) Artoria Alter (Saber/Rider/Lancer) Okita Alter (Alter Ego)  
XX. Judgment: Bedivere (Saber), Astraea (Ruler), Arjuna (Archer/Alter)  
XXI. Aeon: BB (Moon Cancer)  
XXII. The World

**I do not own either series or characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** Singularity F**  
**Fuyuki City Part 6**

Fuyuki City

"Are you fine now master?" Saber asks her master

"Yeah, should be fine." She helps him up and the two would continue on where they last left off and venture into the cave and hopefully reunite with Mash and Olga towards the pillar of light.

As the two ventured further into the cave, they would encounter different creatures that Ichigo hasn't even seen. Some were floating eyeballs, strange-looking octopuses, and other bizarre-looking creatures that lurked in the cave.

The two would slash and impale the creatures that stood in their way but as they were killing the creatures, everything around Ichigo started to slow down.

'What the?' He felt his movements starting to slow down, he sees Saber slowing down as well. Everything around him was slowing down to a complete halt as if time itself has stopped. Soon enough, Ichigo blacked out.

Unknown World

When Ichigo finally awoke, it was to a field of flowers. A blue sky stretched overhead, seemingly casting itself infinitely outwards. It was the sort of idyllic perfection that painters often sought and poets used as inspiration. It was like nowhere Ichigo had ever seen before. He simply wondered where he might be.

Ichigo slowly picked himself up off the ground, expecting some pain from the fall, only to find none. Even bruises that Archer had left on him that about an hour ago for it seemed to have vanished. He frowned slightly. How long had he been lying in this field? Looking around himself, he didn't see anyone else, though a forest stood in the distance in one direction and in the other a white tower stood, outlined against the sky. Well, if he was to find out where he was, then the best place to find people would likely be that tower.

He began walking, but he couldn't help but wonder. He had never been somewhere with so much nature or so few people. The closest he had come was the park in Karakura when he was facing Hollows or just relaxing with his family, but that was hardly worth commenting on. Wherever this was, it was certainly far from any civilization. What was more concerning, perhaps, was that however long he seemed to walk, the tower didn't seem to grow any closer. It was as though he were walking on a treadmill, still somehow in the small meadow. He bit on his lip for a moment, beginning to worry, but not willing to stop until a voice called out behind him, "Oh, I thought something felt strange. How unusual for someone to slip through to here." He hears a feminine voice coming from here.

Ichigo turned and stared wide-eyed at the woman who most certainly hadn't been there a moment ago. The woman was strange at a glance. Her tousled white hair swayed gently in the wind, but despite her hair color, the woman seemed rather young; she certainly didn't seem like an old woman at all. Even more unusual was the woman's clothes. She wore what seemed to be some sort of white robe, long and flowing with voluminous sleeves, though the intricate decorations certainly precluded the idea that it was a bathrobe of any sort. Perhaps the most strange thing was the woman's eyes, however - a soft lavender that seemed to peer into Ichigo and know the boy was thinking instinctively.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Well, he had been looking for someone to give him directions, he might as well take his chances now that he had found someone. "And where might here be?

"The Far Side of the World, you might say. Or at the very least, a small garden that I happen to look after. I don't think that is the question you were looking to ask though, was it?"

"I'm not sure I would say that, given I know nothing about where here is." Ichigo frowned and glanced around the meadow once again before looking at the woman. Something was unsettling about her. More than her odd appearance at least. "Who are you? And how do I get home from here?"

The woman's smile widened and she leaned back to sit on a chair that Ichigo was sure had simply appeared in the moment that he had blinked. "Ah, now there's a tricky question. For who I am, let's say you can call me Caster for now. It wouldn't be any fun if I gave you my full name. Now as for how you get home, that's another matter entirely. You see, this space is supposed to be closed off. It is not simple to either enter or leaves. The fact that you arrived here by accident is already quite remarkable."

'A Servant huh?' He says to himself, 'Can't be coincidental with this Singularity that I'm in.' He then looks at Caster, "Then there's no way for me to go home?"

"Ah, now I didn't say that. The barriers here allowed you in, I dare say they will allow you out again. Of course, the question you should really be asking is if you want to leave at all." Caster grinned and stretched her hand out to tap the tip of her staff against Ichigo's head. "I imagine even an unknown land is preferable to the house, wouldn't you say, Ichigo?"

Ichigo hesitated. Caster wasn't wrong. He had no idea where he was or who this stranger in front of him really was. But did it matter? How much worse could it possibly be than living with the Servants? Sure, Caster was downright weird, but then, so was Ichigo, wasn't he? "I suppose you're right about that. But it's not like I have anywhere else to go. It's not like I can go around eating flowers and I wouldn't know how to survive in the woods. So unless you're offering to take care of me?"

It was a leading question, a fairly obvious one at that. Still, Caster didn't seem to mind. Instead, she simply waved his hand unconcernedly. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that here. It does seem like you've made your decision regardless though. Shall we?"

With that, Caster gestured behind himself to where the tower sat. But that couldn't be right. Ichigo had been walking towards the tower when he turned to speak to Caster, so shouldn't the tower be behind Ichigo now? He spun wide-eyed to look behind himself, only to see a line of trees blocking his view. "How?"

"How did the tower move? I think you will find, young Ichigo, that distance and direction are much more relative here. You can easily see the distance to the tower, but it could take as little as five feet traveled to reach it, or as much as five miles. Space bends and stretches and is not quite the same as in the world above. The intent is much more important to reach your destination." Caster smiled and took Ichigo's hand to lead him onwards, even as the teen gaped for a moment before accepting the statement with the sort of credulity that only a child could bring to bear.

As it turned out, the distance was neither five feet nor five miles to reach the tower - it was twenty-five feet. One moment they were walking through the meadow, the next they stood in front of the white edifice that seemed to stretch into the sky. It almost seemed too thin to support itself, like some great spear had been thrust into the ground rather than a work of architecture. Yet Ichigo was once again surprised as they stepped inside and found that the room was far larger inside than the circumference of the tower had suggested outside. Occasionally there were landings off to other rooms, but that white helix continued onwards into seeming infinity.

What took his attention, however, was what lay in the center of the room. There an altar was built, a bed of marble, upon which laid the unmoving form of a girl so beautiful that she stole Ichigo's breath away. Her skin is a healthy peach tone, her hair is a mixture of colors, parts of her hair being silver-ish with parts of her hair being brown as well but Caster moved to the girl's side, running a hand along her forehead and pushing back her bangs in a gesture of affection, before turning back to Ichigo.

'Olga? Lisa Lisa?' He raises an eyebrow since her appearance is very similar to the women that he just met with Lisa Lisa and Olga Marie. "Is she dead?" Ichigo asked.

"No but I'm sure you'll figure it out Though, it has been a long sleep indeed." Casters' eyes turned wistful for a moment before she shook his head. "I hope you don't mind stairs, we have a few to walk up and I have a few things to tell you."

Ichigo simply nodded and followed after. "Who is she?"

Caster went silent for a long moment before finally answering, "A friend of mine. She was once my student and almost like a daughter to me in some ways. And in the end, I failed to protect her." She says sadly to the teen but for some reason, Ichigo had a feeling that this servant could be lying. There is still stuff that he needs answers too.

"What happened to her?" Ichigo asked.

"She met an unfortunate incident in the future " Caster shook her head. "She had great potential, but could never accept that some things could not be hers." Ichigo looks at the woman, still trying to figure out her true identity but for all, he could know is that this could be something with magic from what he's dealing with.

Ichigo suddenly stopped as the implications of everything the stranger had been telling him finally caught up. "And how did you know my name anyway? And everything about the Fuyuki Fires? Have you been watching me?"

"I'll admit, I'm a little surprised that it took you this long to ask! Though, are you really that surprised after everything else you've seen here?" Caster let out a loud laugh before practically skipping up the steps and turning about with a grandiose gesture that sent his robe fluttering. "The simple answer is that magic makes knowing a great deal about the world a much easier task. After all, Ichigo, I am a wizard."

"I guess that makes everything that's been happening since I wound up here make a lot more sense." He really didn't have much choice in the situation so he might as well accept whatever this woman is saying. "How can I help these guys with this singularity and find a way for me to get home?" He asks the Servant to which she lets out a chuckle.

"Maybe this..." She shows him a marble of sorts, "This is a Reality Marble."

* * *

**Omake  
****Saint Quartz**

With Caster

"By the way Caster," She looks at him, wondering as to what his question might be, "What's this?" He shows her a colorful triangle-shaped object in his hand.

"Oh!" She is very surprised to see that he had this item on him. "That is a Saint Quartz. A stone of divine power. A crystallization fo concepts that decides many a future. Also called pseudo-spiritron crystal." She explains to Ichigo and continues, "You have a fragment of a whole piece of the Quartz, you need 7 pieces to make a whole one."

"So what do I do with this?"

"If I were to guess from what you've told me, this Quartz should able you to summon more Servants."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, still not having a clue that this piece or a whole piece could summon more servants.

"Yes!" She says excitedly, "How about I give you more!"

"Wait wha-" With her staff beaming with a light on the tip, she summoned a whole bunch more of the complete pieces that would cover Ichigo from head to toe. She chuckles that she summoned about 300 Saint Quartz on the poor teen that didn't think that this was about to happen to him. "Ara seems that your older sister seems to spoil the poor master."

Using his hands to bury himself out of the Quartz, a tick mark appears on his forehead as he stares angrily at Caster.

"You tryna kill me?!" She chuckles as she sees Ichigo completely red from the points of the Quartz poking at him. "At least warn me before you summon more of those damn things! They fucking hurt!" She continues on chuckling at the poor master, much to his annoyance.

'I swear I'll never get women...' He says in his head, "You do know that I can't carry these right?"

"Oh that should be simple." She uses her staff and all 300 Quartz all gathered up and magically came together in the form of a card. "Here."

"You're kidding me right?" He stares at the card, "A credit card?"

Of course, this what you people call it 'Pay to win'."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, what's up guys, Flipkicks here, and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Fate: A Reaper's Grand Order", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**This chapter continues on where we last left Ichigo with Proto Merlin.**

**I do not own either series involved.**

* * *

**Singularity F  
****Part 6.5**

Garden of Avalon

The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. Following the World Egg theory, the actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is the World Egg and the name of the theory. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. Magi are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside, a large burst of mana, such as Excalibur, may be able to disrupt them. The World constantly attempts to crush the unnatural bounded fields as they are not created by spiritual beings, meaning that it costs a great deal of magical energy to construct one and keep it stabilized. This generally only allows them to be used for a few minutes, but given their powerful nature, that is likely enough time to properly utilize them; even the strongest Dead Apostle cannot maintain a Reality Marble for more than a single night. Each world has its own set of patterns and rules, which can be said to be an invasion of reality by the diagram inscribed on the soul, and as it is just one aspect put into form, the user cannot add their own will into the form of the barrier.

"This little marble can really help me and the others?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "Still confused by this item."

"Depending on the person, this could be a 'second world' so to speak." The caster then shows the Servant, Archer, "I'm sure you're familiar with this Servant."

Caster begins to show a point of view between the white-haired Servant against a teenager with auburn hair and golden-brown colored eyes. He is wearing his casual clothing, consisting of a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and blue slim straight jeans.

Ichigo begins to see the fight between the two, making him wonder why the two are fighting.

"Archer in this timeline is facing his past self." Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "Basically in Archer's timeline, he becomes the Hero of Justice that one man 'embedded' in him."

He sighs in what Caster told him, "Hero of Justice, what a fool." He scorns at the guy facing a potential future self, "Being a Hero of Justice is nothing but pain. You can't save everyone, sometimes people have to die whenever it'll be from natural causes, suicide, or murder." He could tell that this Servant from looking into his eyes, he sees nothing but pain while the guy wants to be this Hero of Justice.

"Seems you disapprove..." Caster noted, "Why's that?" She asks him, curiously.

"You can't force an idea that on some kid. Hell for me, I was forced into a past situation and now I found myself here." Ichigo replies to the Servant, "After the Winter Wars, I found myself being powerless and thought having my powers would make me whole but this past Blood War, made me think that I don't want to keep on doing this."

"Winter Wars? Blood War?" Caster begins to look into Ichigo's memories and different timeline of events and Ichigo raises an eyebrow as to why he is seeing these multiple different timelines. "Oh, a 'Winter Wars' when you faced this man, Aizen, and this 'Blood War' against 'YHWH'?" She looks baffled to see that he faced the four-letter word for God.

"Not YHWH, Yhwach. The Bastard in my world is all-father of Quincy's." He corrected her, still feeling the rage he felt after killing him. "A so-called lover of peace but was the one to start the fighting after when I got my powers back."

"Mind telling me about these Quincy's?" She found an interesting topic.

"The Quincy's are Human mediums that have the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Most of the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami over 200 years ago in order to prevent the collapse of the world. Quincy is the polar opposite of Shinigami."

She then looks into the Quincy timeline and sees everything that Ichigo is telling her is true. While she has seen many different things from dragons, succubus's, incubus's, mages, old wizards, and so on but she never thought she would see more supernatural people from comparing to what she knows.

"Interesting..." She mutters to herself as she sees people with spiritual bows and shooting them. "To think that use their own aura or chi..." She doesn't know what to call it.

"It's called Spiritual Pressure or Reishi." Ichigo brings out his large Zanpakuto, "I'm what is usually called a Grim Reaper of Japan, Shinigami." He then shows Caster his Reiatsu and Caster couldn't believe that a mere late-teenager could have this kind of power. It's no wonder that he was on par or even better than Archer during the skirmish. "I'm what you call a Hybrid."

"Oh really?"

"I'm a human but I'm beyond a normal human. I'm a Pure Quincy by my mother's side but she was infected by a Hollow while my father is a Pure Shinigami. Some call me a Transcendent being even though I don't feel like a God or anything like that." He stated to the Servant, "I'm just a human with supernatural powers."

Caster could tell that he hasn't had a normal teenage life for a while and judging from what he is telling her, he's been fighting nonstop against these people. Reminding her of the boy she raised to be King.

"Will this really help me?" He asks her, still examining this reality marble that Caster gave him.

"Of course!" She says in a chipper tone, "Maybe this will help." She uses the tip of her staff and begins to insert knowledge into Ichigo.

His eyes widen, absorbing the knowledge that Caster is giving him forcefully. He begins to see everything that this worlds or something version of himself. He sees all the memories that are the same as his but he sees that he unknowingly participated in the Holy Grail War. Apparently his Servant was Ruler, Jeanne D'Arc. This world's Ichigo was potentially the winner of an alternative timeline but for some reason, those memories are burred.

He then sees what was life for him after the Grail War and sees everything went downhill for him. He sees that he lost the people he cared about the most, his family, his love ones, all gone. He sees everything that would lead him to form a contract with the World, becoming a Counter Guardian.

He falls on his knees, panting very hard, still absorbing all the knowledge of a different Ichigo.

"What...the...hell..was that?" He said, panting as his right eye begins to turn bright blue.

Seeing this surprised Caster, she didn't think that the knowledge of a different Ichigo would have this effect on him. 'So this world's version of Ichigo has Pure Eyes...interesting.' She could have to note this one in her memory, "What you experience won't harm you but the memories of a different you are integrating into you. You'll gain the knowledge of a different you and you'll know all kinds of tricks."

"Could have at least warn me." He slowly picks himself up and Caster helps him stand, still adjusting to the memories integrating into him.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to know if I hadn't done it." Caster stated to him, "You'll need these mage skills that your counterpart knows and you should be able to return to your timeline after dealing with these singularities."

"And you probably want me to learn from the guys at Chaldea huh?" She nods her head.

"Of course, there are things that only skilled mages know compare to you, no offense." He waves it off, "Both of those mages should be able to teach some basic forms and you'll exceed in completing these singularities and now I believe its time for you to return." She hits the ground twice and Ichigo begins to hover into the air.

"Wait, how do you know my name?!" She merely gives him a cheeky smile as Ichigo is flying away from the Garden.

"You'll find out soon and you'll need this as well." She picks up one of the many flowers in her garden, sending it to Ichigo, "We'll meet again Ichigo!"

* * *

**And that ends this small chapter. Ichigo was given a couple of new skills and memories with a different counterpart and this was from my own story "The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven", I thought it would be a nice feature to add to this story and a throwback to the original title "TRUH: Unlimited Blade Works".**

**I'm leaving to the reader's opinion on what really happened to this world's version of Ichigo. **

**While its a followup chapter with Ichigo and Merlin, its a side chapter, and the next chapter won't be out for quite a while since I want to focus on putting a new chapter and hopefully trying writing a new chapter for "The Reaper's Memories" since it's been months since I've put an actual chapter and also I wrote a new crossover story, "A Reaper Amongst Dragons" A Fire Emblem X Bleach story so check it out.**

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
